


Happy News

by BearMiya90



Series: OhMiya Family [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Nino had some news to share with his husband
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: OhMiya Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Happy News

The house was silent as it was still early in the morning. The occupants were a couple who had been married for two years. After dating for three years, they finally decided to tie the knot. Sadly, they hadn't had any child yet.

But, don't worry! That would change soon. 

  
  
  


Kazu stared at his handsome husband, Satoshi, who was still sleeping. He had woken up early, which is around 7 AM, because of the secret that he’s going to tell his husband soon. As it was still early, he tried to resume his sleep. However, it was more fascinating to watch Satoshi sleeping. As he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Satoshi’s chest, he thought of the way to break the news to his husband. Perhaps, he could do it like a treasure hunt by leaving clues around the house and the final clue would be about the news. This was perfect as Satoshi didn’t have to go to work today. He could take as much time as he would solve the clues. Ah, Kazu was excited as he thought of this. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Satoshi’s face when he knew what’s going to happen to their little family. 

Kazu had known about it since yesterday. He went to see a doctor because he wasn’t feeling well for the last few days. Of course, it didn’t go unnoticed to Satoshi as he kept pointing out how pale Kazu was. Kazu, on the other hand, assured him that everything was well. Satoshi was busy with work so Kazu didn’t want him to be burdened by his wellbeing. Satoshi wasn’t fully convinced so he asked his mother to look after Kazu while he went to work. 

However, as the pain became unbearable around noon, Kazu decided to see a doctor as advised by Satoshi’s mother. He wanted to know why he kept feeling nauseated and dizzy. He went to a clinic with his mother-in-law. The news from the doctor confirmed what she already thought but Kazu begged her not to tell Satoshi about it yet. Satoshi had to hear about it from Kazu’s own mouth. 

He had been hiding the news from Satoshi for one night. He wanted to tell his husband about the news as soon as possible. However, Satoshi was too exhausted when he got home from work last night. So, Kazu decided to delay it. But, today, no matter what, Satoshi would know about it!

“Honey…” He called his husband softly, couldn’t bear to wait any longer. “Wake up, please! How long are you gonna sleep?” 

Satoshi stirred in his sleep but he didn’t wake up. Kazu pouted. He always had a hard time rousing his husband from sleep. The only way to wake him would be… Kazu smirked, deciding to tease Satoshi. 

Kazu scooted closer to his husband, playfully nibbling his ear and then moving down to kiss his neck. As expected, Satoshi responded with a little smile. His eyes remained shut but his hands had started to move, wrapping them around Kazu’s slim waist. 

“Satoshi…” Kazu whispered, trying to sound sexy as he snuggled closer to his husband and lightly run his fingers all over Satoshi’s naked chest. “Let’s…” 

Kazu didn’t get to finish what he was going to say as Satoshi was fully awake now and quickly climb on top of him. His husband looked at him hungrily before he leaned closer and started to…

Before Satoshi could do anything, the nauseated feeling that Kazu felt earlier returned. Without thinking, he pushed Satoshi away and quickly ran to the bathroom. 

“Kazu…” He heard Satoshi’s soft voice. His husband kneeled beside him, slowly stroking his back as he vomited. “Let’s see a doctor,” 

“I’m okay,” Kazu assured him. “I don’t need…” 

“Kazu, I know you don’t like going to the hospital,” Satoshi cut him off with a stern but concern look. “But, you have been unwell for a while now. I am worried. I don’t want to lose you. What if…” 

Kazu put his finger on Satoshi’s lips to make him stop talking. He took a deep breath, deciding to tell Satoshi why he was unwell so that his husband would stop worrying. 

“I’m pregnant, Satoshi,” 

Well, this wasn’t how he planned to tell the news but maybe, he could use the idea for his next pregnancy. 

The look on Satoshi’s face when he announced the news was too comical. If only he had a camera to capture the moment!

“You… Kazu, are you serious? Please tell me that you’re not messing… I mean, we’ve been waiting…. I hope this isn’t one of your pranks,” 

Kazu laughed loudly as he listened to Satoshi’s incoherent way of speaking. Seemed like his husband had a hard time believing what he said. But, he could see how happy Satoshi was. 

“Why are you laughing?” Asked Satoshi. “Oh my, Kazu! Don’t tell me it’s a lie. I want…” 

This time, Kazu shut him up with a quick kiss. 

“I will never joke about this, Satoshi,” He assured his husband. “Your mother made me go to the clinic yesterday. A doctor checked me and told me that I’m pregnant,” 

“So, my mom already knows about this?” Satoshi asked followed by a nod from Kazu. “Why didn’t you tell me yesterday?” 

“I want to. But, you’re so tired. That’s why I decided to tell you today,” Informed Kazu. “Sorry,” 

“It’s okay,” Satoshi smiled. “Come, let’s eat something. I will prepare breakfast today. The baby must be hungry too,” 

“Yes, he is. He has been waiting for you to feed him,” 

“Oh, so, it’s a boy?” Asked Satoshi when he heard the way Kazu called the baby. 

“We don’t know the gender yet, Satoshi. But, I’m sure it will be a boy. I could feel it,” 

And, 9 months after that, Kazu safely delivered a baby boy as he wished. They named the baby Sho. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was only 7 AM but the house was already noisy. One of the younger occupants, Masaki, had woken up early and bothered his little brother, Jun, so they could play together. Jun didn’t like it when people disturb his sleep and ended up crying. Sho, who was reading a book became grumpy because of the noise his brother made. He scolded them so now, Masaki was also crying. Feeling guilty that he made his brother crying, Sho also ended up sobbing. 

Kazu and Satoshi shook their heads as they watched their three little boys crying. Truthfully, they were in the middle of  _ something _ when they heard the noise. But, now, they had to postpone it. Coaxing their little sons was more important. They could just continue it once it became peaceful again. But, would they get a peaceful time again? 


End file.
